


Car Wash

by Malind



Series: Cajuns and Canadians [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-05
Updated: 2000-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: Remy and Logan get a little wet.  Okay, a lot wet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this video on Youtube. It's Hal from Malcolm in the Middle fantasizing about owning a Porsche. No, this story isn't based on it, but I laugh every single time I watch it and it's worth every single 27 of the seconds.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Sgb0bPgF1A
> 
> About the story: I wrote this shortly after I finished up One Night Only, just to add a bit more smut to an already smutty story. :D
> 
> Takes place about two weeks after the end of One Night Only.

Dressed in a pair of shorts and sandals, Remy spied on his love from inside the cavernous garage of the Xavier mansion. Logan had yet to realize he was there. He knew Logan wanted some alone time and that was the reason he stayed back.  But he didn't mind since his lover was putting on quite a show.

Outside in the afternoon sun, in nothing but a pair of scissor-cut thigh-high sweat pants, Logan worked on the task of washing his jeep. It was a chore he took on at least once a week. Logan loved that jeep. He caressed the metal frame with a sudsy sponge as he would a lover's skin. Remy wished for a second that he was the one underneath the sponge. The sublime treatment would have felt like heaven. But he didn't dwell on it too much. He knew that he only had to ask and his lover would satisfy his every desire. Right now, the Cajun just wanted to watch.

Remy smiled at the barely controlled wiggles of Logan's body as he tried to -not- dance to a tune that played on the jeep's radio. Remy had known from day one that the Canadian never liked putting on a show. He would only express the required amount of enthusiasm for any given situation. And many times he failed to do even that. Wolverine having a good, carefree time was a rare occurrence.

The redhead watched as Logan's control deteriorated. The wiggles of that muscular round ass grew more intense. Shoulders started swinging. His chest undulated. Head bopped. Knees bounced. Feet stomped with the beat.

Remy could barely contain his laughter. Then came his undoing. . .

At first, Logan, while continuing his erratic movement, began to hum out the tune. Then he progressed to a quiet singing, the words barely legible. But soon he was singing out loud in a high voice, trying but failing to imitate the female vocalist, "I saw the saw the sign! And it opened up my eyes! I saw the sign! Life is demanding without understanding!"

Remy wrapped his arms around himself and grabbed at his sides as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Oh, how he tried to hold it in. But he couldn't hold back any longer. He burst with a fit of laughter which more than echoed to the outside of the garage.

Logan spun around. The pure shock, of being caught in the act, distorted his face. Realizing where the laughter was coming from, he composed himself and crossed his hairy arms over his chest.

The Cajun choked on his laughter when he noticed Logan's scowl. Remy faked a cringe. "Oh homme, I t'ought dose moves died wit de 80's."

A bark of laughter erupted from Logan's chest. "Darlin, I'm a man of all ages. Even the dead ones. . . Well, since yer here, ya might as well give me a hand. If ya want?"

Wiping at the tears that had formed, Remy grinned at his love and walked up to the other man, ready to do whatever Logan would let him do. It was quite an honor really. Wolverine didn't let anyone touch his vehicle.

"Here, take the sponge. Just pick up where I left off. I'll get the hose."

Remy watched Logan walk away to fetch the hose from around the corner of the garage. Every muscle underneath the hairy skin played in the movement. The man was made for strength and endurance. And motion. The Cajun often wondered how the man could have sat in the subfloor of the basement with him for over a week. It must have been torture. Logan loved him so much. Remy still found himself awestruck at the depth of that love.

The Cajun sighed and turned his attention back to the jeep. 'Ok, not too hard now,' he thought to himself as he placed the sponge against the jeep and started a circular motion. Logan wouldn't appreciate him taking off the paint job. He'd probably string him up. 'Hm... Maybe that's not a bad idea.' Remy laughed to himself but quickly shook his head. Logan would find some way to make it unpleasant. Of course, his lover would have a hard time punishing him while the charm was playing with his mind. He shook his head again. The last thing he wanted to do was manipulate Logan's mind. . . Unless, of course, his the man wanted him to. . .

Pushing the dilemma down into his subconscious for later, he turned his full attention back to the jeep. He scrubbed the right side door with a gentle pressure, trying to imitate Logan's movement. No need to hear Logan's sharp tongue voicing its disapproval. But that tongue could do many other things as well. Remy shook his head again. His mind always ended up in the gutter lately when it came to Logan.

"All right then. Back up, Darlin. I'm gonna give the jeep a quick rinse."

"You're done already?" Remy turned his head to look at Logan.

"Yeah, ya caught me at the end."

Remy found himself pouting. Hank still limited the amount of activity he could engage in. The danger room was off limits. There was really nothing to do around the mansion during the summer. He was bored out of his mind. Logan's offer, while not the most entertaining task in the world, was the most interesting part of his day so far. But the task had ended even before it started.

Suddenly, a spray of water splashed into his face. He rolled out of the way and landed on his feet. His body instinctively lowered into a defensive pose.

Logan laughed. "Don't give me that look, Cajun. I told ya to get out of the way. I ain't got all day ta stare at yer backside."

Remy glared at the Canadian through soaked bangs. With a jerk of his head, the hair flipped off of his face. Logan was staring at him, not realizing he was doing it. Remy felt out for his lover and noticed the arousal in his body. He smiled inwardly at the knowledge that he was turning his lover on. He gracefully rose to a full stand and moved away from the jeep. He felt Logan's eyes capture his every movement.  His groin began to harden in response to his lover's desire, so he quickly shielded his mind before his body got out of control.  They were outside in broad daylight, after all.

Logan turned his attention away and proceeded to rinse off the jeep, being careful not to get any water in the interior.

After circling back, walking behind Logan, Remy formed a plan. Well, it wasn't really a plan. It was more like revenge. His lover ignored his advance. "Cher, dat wasn' nice."

"Do what I tell ya and it won't happen."

Remy's eyes narrowed. Logan was talking to him like he was a child. Yeah, Logan deserved what was coming to him.

Remy leaned down and, with a quick jerk, yanked the hose from Logan's hand. Logan spun around but Remy didn't give him a chance to react any further. He put his finger over the end of the hose, creating a sharp current of water, and dosed every inch of Logan's retreating body.

Logan howled with laughter and frustration when he was out of range. "Yer gonna get it, boy!"

"Try it."

Logan gave him an evil grin. Oh man, he was in for it. Remy dropped the hose and dashed for the tree line. He knew he was faster than Logan. But it was really his only advantage against the man without the use of his powers. About 30 seconds later, he paused to listen for the predator. He needed to know where Logan was to prepare for his defense as well as his offense. No noise reached his ears. He tried using his empathy to see if he was nearby. Oh shit! He was so close he could taste the animistic air to Logan's mind.

He spun around and started to run but was too late in the motion. A hard body collided into him, sending him to the ground. Logan quickly straddled him and held his upper body to the ground by his shoulders. Water dripped onto Remy's bare back. The back of his shorts began to soak though from Logan sitting on him. Remy spit out the dirt in his mouth. He tried to struggle but the man above him was too strong.

"Oh, Remy, Remy. . . What am I to do about this."

"You de one who soaked me first!"

"Ya got a lil water in yer face. I'm soaked from head to toe."

"Dat's your fault!"

Logan suddenly released one of his shoulders but still kept a tight grip on the other. A fingernail trailed down Remy's spine, sending waves of sparks through his body. He struggled again but couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping his lips.

"Yer so beautiful, Remy."

Remy absorbed the compliment along with Logan's feelings of love. Had the statement come from any other person, he would have doubted its authenticity. But, with Logan saying the words, it caressed his mind and set him at ease. Well, as much at ease as he could get with a rock poking into his stomach.

As if sensing his physical discomfort, Logan eased off of Remy and helped him onto his knees. "I'm still wonderin what I should do with ya."

Remy jerked his head around to glare a Logan. An evil grin played across Logan's face, the same one that he had seen before he had retreated into the woods.

"Well?"

"Quoi? You wan' me ta decide my punishment, non?"

Logan's grin grew.

"Non!"

"My willful lil darlin, you will learn a lesson. Here. Now." Remy's eyes widened as a sudden, irrational fear overtook him. He tried to dart out of Logan's reach but the man was prepared for Remy's reaction. Logan grabbed onto Remy's waist and wrestled him onto his lap. Remy didn't stand a chance against Logan's brute strength. Sensing he couldn't win, Remy settled onto Logan's lap before he walked away with bruises. His heavy breath spoke of his exertion but also of his terror.

Logan ran his tongue along the spine of the man's trembling back. Remy's reaction was swift as he moaned from a sudden desire but also from fear. "Je suis dÃƒ©solÃƒ©! S'il te pla't!"

"Shhh. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Feel me, darlin. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Remy closed his eyes. He feared looking into his lover's mind. He was terrified that Logan might be angry with him. But he wasn't going to get out of the situation if he didn't do as Logan told him. He controlled his fear long enough to lower his shields and touch Logan's mind. There wasn't a trace of anger in the Canadian's thoughts. His whole body practically collapsed from relief.

"Darlin, I think we're gonna have to work on the trust issue a bit. I ain't ever gonna hurt ya. I may bite a lil," Logan's gave Remy's slightly bruised shoulder a sympathetic caress, "But nothin will ever hurt ya."

"Well den what 'bout my 'punishment'?"

"Ya don't know me very well, do ya? There's many ways to punish someone. Yer gonna be begging me for more by the time I get done with ya."

Remy twisted his body around to look into his lover's face. He didn't have a clue what his Wolverine had in mind. But he would trust him. Logan eased him off of his lap, allowing him to sit on the ground, and then straddled his legs. He put a finger under Remy's chin to hold him steady and lightly caressed Remy's mouth with his tongue. Remy tried to capture the tongue in his mouth but his lover backed away with a smirk. Logan tipped up his chin and laid delicate kisses along the jaw.

'If this is punishment, he can hold me down all day'

Remy lowered his shields a bit, needing the rush of lust from his love's mind. He cringed when Logan's mind suddenly turned sour.

"Darlin, yer stayin out of my head. No charm. No empathy. Ya try anything and this is instantly ending."

Remy's mouth dropped from shock. Nothing? Not even a bit? "Mais. . ."

"No!"

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Remy attempted to accept the circumstances. It wouldn't feel half as good if he couldn't feel Logan's mind. A frustrated grown escaped his chest. Logan laughed lightly.

Ok, fine. Half way decent sex was better than no sex. "All right. No power."

A huge grin developed on Logan's face. Remy couldn't help but return the smile. He barely got a chance to breathe when his lover's hungry mouth returned to his jaw, picking up where it had left off. Remy sighed and snaked his fingers into the thick black hair on the back of Logan's head. His love's wet tongue ran along the bone and down his neck. Teeth nibbled on his collarbone. The sensation felt wonderful but he couldn't get past the fact that Logan's feelings were missing from his mind. He felt empty.

Logan ran his course hands down Remy's chest, just barely brushing against hardened nipples. The light touch sent a shock through Remy's body. His chest arched in a vain attempt to gain more contact but the hands had already traveled to the small of his back. Frustration created a light whimper. Logan chuckled into his neck as he continued to caress the flesh with his teeth.

Remy suddenly realized that Logan had every intent of torturing him. The realization only made him hungrier for his love's touch. Denial was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Logan brought a hand back to Remy's chest and pushed him slowly to the ground. He wrapped his other hand around the back of the Cajun's head to aid in the effort. Once he rested on the ground, Remy wiggled a bit to make sure nothing was poking him. Nothing was but that didn't make it as comfortable as a bed.

His lover lowered his head to the smooth washboard stomach and kissed a line to his bellybutton. His tongue emerged again and teased the shallow hole. Remy rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes tight. His hips rose into the caress, demanding more stimulation. He moaned when Logan snaked his hands underneath his ass and aggressively licked and nibbled his flesh. Hips unconsciously ground into the hairy chest. Soon his breath quickened as did his movement. But before he could bring himself to a frantic release, Logan broke away mercilessly. Remy reached for Logan's wild hair to yank him back. Logan grabbed his wrists before the brutal grab could be made and forced them to the ground at the sides of his struggling body.

"Mon Dieu! Don' tease Remy like dis!"

Logan's evil grin returned. "You deserve it, darlin. Yer gonna beg me before this is done."

The realization of what Logan meant by punishment hit him hard. . . in the groin. Logan not only meant to tease him, he meant to make him beg for release. A foolish pride built up. No. He wouldn't beg. He didn't deserve his kind of punishment. Remy glared at Logan's amused grin. The man knew of the defiance going through his mind. The Cajun bit down his frustration and changed it into anger. "Remy don' deserve dis!"

Ignoring his protests, Logan pulled both of the younger man's arms over his head and firmly held them down with one hand. Remy struggled at bit but one hand nonetheless managed to hold down both of his arms. The Canadian returned to the trembling torso. His mouth made its way to a hard nipple and nibbled gently on it.

Remy stifled a moan, trying not to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing how out of control his body was. Still, he knew his lover could sense every change in his body. There wasn't much point in hiding his reactions, save for his ego. No. He wouldn't give Logan the satisfaction. He refused. There was no way in hell he'd. . .

Logan suddenly bit down on his nipple while pinching on the other. Remy arched his back, his body demanding more but his mind screaming that it shouldn't feel so bloody good. The sensation went straight to his cock. "Mon Dieu!"

Then Logan proceeded once again to lick, nip, and flick the tender nubs. Remy tried to rip his arms out of Logan's grasp but the man had no intention of letting him have control. Body twisting in frustration, he needed to be fucked hard. His mouth started working on the words but he stopped himself. No! He wasn't going to beg!

His lover moved up to his mouth and teasingly kissed his lips. Remy lifted his head off the ground, trying to push his tongue into the hot mouth above his. Logan easily avoided the attack and took the Cajun's bottom lip in his teeth and gently nibbled on the swollen flesh. The man's hand made its way down Remy's side and cupped his ass through the thin shorts. Fingers brushed against his scrotum. The Cajun sucked in air through his teeth.

Logan released Remy's lip and dove his tongue into his mouth. Remy grunted his pleasure into his love's mouth. Their mouths fed on each other for over a minute before Logan pulled away breathlessly. Remy arched his back, rubbing his stomach against Logan's groin. The man growled. Remy smiled inwardly. The man wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. His lover needed to be fucked as much as he did. He wouldn't have to beg.

"I'm letting you go. Don't move. Don't try to touch me. Disobey me and this will end instantly.

Remy worked his mouth up and down, trying to come up with a smart assed response. The words wouldn't come. Logan's control ran deeper than he had given him credit for. Remy suddenly felt helpless. Logan wouldn't let him do anything or use his power. He just had to lay there and take whatever pleasures Logan decided to bless him with.

'Logan is doing this for me.' The notion hit him deeply. He had never known a person that was so willing to give him so much and not expect anything in return. . . Well, except for a little begging. He grinned.

Logan's brows furrowed. "Is that an agreement?"

"Oui." Remy relaxed. Logan was doing this for him.

"Don't get too relaxed, darlin. This ain't over with yet." Logan released his hands and moved slowly down his body, touching, kissing, and nibbling every inch of bare skin. He passed right over his groin, smiling at Remy's frustrated groan, then teased the insides of his thighs with his teeth and tongue.

It took all the will Remy had to not do a thing. He tired not to buck when Logan's mouth drew dangerously close to his groin. His baggy shorts allowed easy access all the way to his hard cock. He had put on a pair of silk underwear in the morning. He normally loved the sensations produced by the silk's caress. But now the article didn't seem all that comfortable when he wanted Logan's mouth around his erection instead of cloth.

His lover's nose nudged the base of his erection. "Ah! Mon Dieu! S'il te pla't, baisez-moi!"

"Are ya beggin?" Logan purred as he caressed Remy's thigh with his fingers.

"Non!" Remy still couldn't let it go.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to suck on yer cock. I really think it wants release. Don't you?" Logan pouted with a feral grin.

Logan was teasing him. Remy couldn't stand the treatment. He enjoyed teasing people. He practically made a career out of it. But he found that he didn't like being teased back. Especially when his cock was hard as a rock and he wanted to be fucked as much as he needed air. He made an attempt to grab at Logan but stilled when he saw his lover's cross expression.

'Okay. Just give in and he'll take me. . . No. I can't'

But with Logan's hands suddenly caressing him again, his body and subconscious had other plans, apparently having enough of his pride. He arched his hips up and, without thinking, begged with all his strength, "S'il te pla't, cher! S'il te pla't, baisez-moi! S'il te pla't, amoureux, baisez-moi!"

That was all it took. Logan yanked his shorts and underwear down and took in every inch of Remy's long cock into his mouth. Remy yelped at the sudden attention to his erection. Logan held his hips down and started a pace that matched the Cajun's frantic breathing. Remy twisted and thrust as much as he could under Logan's hold. His loud moans pulsated through the forest. His whole world melted down to his cock and Logan's hot mouth. "Ah! Ah! Mon Dieu!" Remy erupted deep into Logan's throat. His shudders and whimpers seemed eternal as Logan sucked every drop from his spent cock. Remy shuddered again as Logan released him. "Oh, Logan. . ."

Logan laid soft kisses along Remy's stomach. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Oui, cher. You may discipline me anytime."

Logan moved up to lay on his side next to Remy. "I think once a day will suffice."

"Non. At least twice. Maybe three."

Logan grinned.  "Darlin, you are truly insatiable."


End file.
